Love in a Book: The College Years
by LadyFiona02
Summary: Sequel to Love in a book. Everyone has graduated and have gone on to college, starting their new lives, but will their new lives be peaceful or full of chaos? (VanFiona) (IrvineMoonbay)NO FLAMES
1. Default Chapter

Love in a Book: The college years (will change title later)  
  
Hey everybody, this is EmpressFiona02 with a sequel to my other story "Love in a Book". If you haven't read that story, I suggest it to understand this sequel . Please enjoy.  
  
This fic is set 3 months, in august after Love in a book. Everyone is going on with his/her new lives, but are their new lives going to be as peaceful for long?  
  
It's been 3 months since the Zi High School graduation and now everyone has gone their separate ways, but only fate would have it that many of them will see each other again.  
  
It's the autumn solstice (fall equinox) and a new start of a new life and for some, love.  
  
Fligheit Residence  
  
Van is upstairs in his room, looking over a piece of paper in his hands.  
  
"Bedding, check, all my clothes out of my closet, including shoes, check, credit cards, check, Picture of Fiona, Definite check, and picture of parents, check. If I don't take that, they will never let me forget it." Van says to himself while still going over his list. Van continues to look over his list and unnoticed to him, his parents walk in.  
  
"I thought I would never say it or see it, but my son van, is going to college." Dan Fligheit says with Van turning to face him.  
  
"Well now you finally can." Van says cracking a smile at his parents. "You can no longer say the son who won't cut the grass."  
  
Mrs. Fligheit is trying to hold back her tears that are rapidly coming.  
  
"Our son is so grown up and leaving us. It's going to be so quiet without you around the house." Van's mom says now releasing her tears.  
  
"Awe mom." Van says walking from his bed and over to his parents, embracing his mom. "Ill be fine, I won't be far away. Look at this way, I'm going to college, not the military so I'm more then guarantee to come home to you and dad when a war breaks out."  
  
"I know Van, but." Mrs. Fligheit continues.  
  
"Come on honey, Van does have a point. At least if he's in trouble with the law, at least he would know where to come and hide." Dan Fligheit says laughing a bit. Van cracks a smile himself, along with his mom.  
  
"Continue to make us proud son." Mrs. Fligheit says hugging Van tight.  
  
"Without a doubt." Van says softly while still embracing his mom.  
  
Lynette Residence  
  
Fiona, who is now dating Van, is also packing to start her new life away from home.  
  
"Well here's to a new life." Fiona says to herself closing her suitcase and plopping on the bed next to it. "I hope I'm doing the right thing."  
  
A knock suddenly occurs at the door, knocking Fiona out of her little zone she was in.  
  
"Come in." Fiona calls out. The door opens revealing her mother, who has a worried look on her face.  
  
"I can't believe it, my daughter is going away to college." Mrs. Lynette says running over to Fiona, embracing her in a circulation cutting hug.  
  
"Yes, mom I am." Fiona says through the death grip. "I won't be far away."  
  
"It will be so different without you here around the house cleaning and cooking and running up my credit card bills." Mrs. Lynette says as she continues to embrace Fiona, who hugs back.  
  
"Mom I'm going away to college, not dying." Fiona says loosing her mom's grip just a bit.  
  
"I know, but what if something happens to you?" Mrs. Lynette says taking a seat next to Fiona. "I won't be able to protect you."  
  
"Mom I told you and dad already, Van will protect me as best he can and I, too, know how to take care of myself. So nothing will happen to me and I will call every weekend." Fiona says assuring her mom. Her mom has no words, except embrace her in yet another tightening hug. While hugging her mom, Fiona sheds a tear herself, no longer holding back her emotions.  
  
Moonbay's Residence  
  
Irvine has come by to help Moonbay pack as well for their new life away from home, but something else seems to occurring at this point.  
  
"Irvine we have to get up so I can finish packing." Moonbay says getting out of Irvine's grip.  
  
"Come on moon, we have at least two hours before we leave." Irvine says pulling her back in. "So that gives us plenty of time."  
  
"I know we have time, but my mom and dad has invited my aunts and uncles, along with those annoying cousins of mine, over to see me before I do leave." Moonbay says pushing Irvine back a bit.  
  
"Ok well they can wait, because what I have planned won't take that much time, but that same time, who knows." Irvine says grinning.  
  
"You won't take No for an answer will you?" Moonbay asks in a seductive voice.  
  
"Does it look like it?" Irvine says with a little seduction in voice as he pulls Moonbay back in for yet another kiss.  
  
"Well this time you're going to have to because I have a lot to pack away and plus, it's going to take some time to get down there." Moonbay says getting up and walking over to the closet. "And you're going to help me pack."  
  
Irvine sighs in defeat and begins helping Moonbay pack.  
  
Shuboltz Residence  
  
Karl has just finished putting the rest of his packed bags on top of the car, in the carrack.  
  
"That's the last one. Thank god and now I can finally say, I can go somewhere without Thomas being there." Karl says tightening the strap around the big black suitcase. "4 years without him, 4 GLORIOUS YEARS."  
  
Karl continues to celebrate, but is soon cut short when Thomas comes out of the house with his array of suitcases. Karl's expression goes from Happy to horrified.  
  
"Hey Karl, I hope you weren't planning on going without me." Thomas says stopping at the car.  
  
"Thomas don't tell me......" Karl says trailing his words.  
  
"Yep we will be going to the same university." Thomas says smiling wide. Karl just stares at him. Then a flashback appears in is mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
Karl and Thomas have just gotten home from school and Karl checks the mail, finding a rejection letter from ZI University.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Wait Thomas, you were rejected from that university." Karl says now snapping back to Reality. "You saw the letter."  
  
"I know, but I'm coming with you to get in." Thomas says smiling.  
  
Without any words to say, Karl quickly jumps in the car and starts it up. He then quickly drives away down the street, leaving skid marks on the road. Thomas is left on the curb with his bags.  
  
"HEY KARL YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME." Thomas yells down the road. (He doesn't get it does he?)  
  
Zi High school  
  
Prozen is walking up and down the school halls, anticipating the start of school and the millions of kids who will be up and down the halls in another week in a half.  
  
"Oh the joys of silence, too bad it won't last." Prozen says passing the science room. He continues to walk when the intercom comes on.  
  
"Prozen please report to the office." The assistant Principle says over the intercom.  
  
"I can't even say when the last time I was able to hear him clear from my history class." Prozen says as he begins his journey to the office. When he finally gets there, he walks through the doors and over to the counter where the sign out book is kept.  
  
"I was paged?" Prozen says in a very un-enthused tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, I paged you. It looks as if you are being transferred." The assistant principle says walking up to Prozen and handing him an envelope.  
  
"Where to?" Prozen asks opening the envelope and taking a look. "I'm being transferred to a University?"  
  
"So it seems." The assistance principle says removing his glasses. "You were a great History teacher and I know you will make a better Calculus teacher." The assistant principle says to him.  
  
"Calculus?" Prozen asks in horror now looking up at the Assistant principle. "No, this has to be a mistake."  
  
"It's no mistake Prozen, indeed you are being transferred and to teach a Calculus class." The assistance principle says walking off.  
  
"Well I guess the change in scenery won't be that bad for me." Prozen says now leaving the office. (Will it?)  
  
Fligheit Residence  
  
Van is finally done packing and has gotten his bags and such in the car that his father is giving him for his years in college.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye until you get a phone call from me for when I get there." Van says turning to his parents.  
  
"Yes it is. Your mother and I will always be here if you need anything." Dan says hugging Van.  
  
"I know dad and thanks." Van says returning the hug. His is mom embracing him as well.  
  
"Make us proud son. Get the master's degree." Mrs. Fligheit says wiping away her remaining tears.  
  
"That's my goal mom. That will fill in the space in between my 8th grade and high school graduations diplomas." Van says loosing his grip on his parents.  
  
"Well hun, let's not hold van up from leaving. He will home every other weekend and the summer." Dan says as his mom gives way.  
  
"That's the plan. You know it would have been better to let me have the Mercedes instead of the jaguar." Van says going around on the other side of the jaguar.  
  
"That's your mom's car." Dan says.  
  
"Oh I forgot. Well I better not keep Fiona waiting." Van says climbing in the car and putting on his seat belt.  
  
"Drive safe Son." Mrs. Fligheit calls out to van, whom put the keys in the ignition.  
  
"Always mom." Van says starting the car up. "Well, I'll call you guys when I get there." Van says putting the car in drive and pulling away, heading down the street to Fiona's Residence.  
  
"Ok now that he is out of the house, Let's says we do a little remodeling and moving things around." Dan says turning to his wife.  
  
"OOOHH I know what you mean." Mrs. Fligheit says turning to her husband. "Let's get to it."  
  
Both parents run back to the house, in a chasing manner. (Don't ask, please)  
  
Lynette Residence  
  
Fiona has her bags waiting at the door while she's upstairs making sure isn't leaving anything important behind.  
  
"Well that's everything." Fiona says turning to leave, but stops for a minute to look back at her room. "I won't be seeing you for a while."  
  
Fiona turns and leaves the room and before she makes it to the flight of stairs, she can hear her mom calling.  
  
"Fiona dear, Van is here." Mrs. Lynette calls upstairs to Fiona. Fiona runs down stairs to see van standing in her living room.  
  
"Hey Van." Fiona says walking up to him and giving him a hug.  
  
"You ready to go?" Van asks looking down at Fiona.  
  
"Yeah I am." Fiona says turning from van and to her mom. "Well mom, I'll call you when I get there." Mrs. Lynette embraces Fiona one last time.  
  
"Too bad your father had to work and couldn't see you leave today." Mrs. Lynette says letting Fiona go.  
  
"I know mom, after all he is paying for me to go." Fiona says letting her mom go.  
  
"Do you have those emergency credit cards I gave you?" Mrs. Lynette asks now having Fiona search her pockets.  
  
"Yeah I have all 7. Why so many?" Fiona asks patting her pocket.  
  
"Just in case you run out of money." Mrs. Lynette says wiping away her tears. "Take care of Fiona, Van."  
  
"I sure will ma'am." Van says smiling to her.  
  
"Thanks mom. Well I'll call you when I get there." Fiona says walking towards the door with Van and picking up a few of her bags and Van picks up as many as he can.  
  
"Geez Fiona what do you have in these? Your whole room?" Van asks walking out the door and to the jaguar. Fiona giggles a bit and turns back to her mom.  
  
"Tell daddy I said I'll call." Fiona says now leaving out the house herself.  
  
"I will dear." Mrs. Lynette calls out after Fiona.  
  
Van climbs in the car and puts on his seat belt. Fiona climbs in and does the same. Fiona waves to her mom, who waves back.  
  
"Well it's time to start our new lives." Van says to Fiona who leans over and kisses him.  
  
"Yes it is." Fiona says smiling at Van. Van starts the car and puts the car in drive and away they both go to their new Residence.  
  
Mrs. Lynette turns to close the door when she can hear her name being called.  
  
"MRS. LYNETTE WAIT." An unsuspecting voice calls out ot her. She turns to see it's Thomas.  
  
"Mrs. Lynette I'm glad I finally caught you." Thomas says running up to the porch, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh hello Thomas dear." Mrs. Lynette says in a very bored voice.  
  
"Is Fiona here? Please tell me she is." Thomas pleads.  
  
"No I'm afraid not. She just left with Van to the university just a few minutes ago." Mrs. Lynette says.  
  
Thomas's expression goes to shock.  
  
"Please Mrs. Lynette you have to give me lift to the university. My brother left me and now I have no way there." Thomas begs.  
  
"I would if I could, but my husband has the car today and the other one is in the shop. Sorry dear." Mrs. Lynette says going in the house and closing the door.  
  
Thomas just collapses on the lawn.  
  
Zi University Campus  
  
Van and Fiona has made along with a few others.  
  
"Wow this is bigger then I last remember from the last time we took the tour." Fiona says taking off her seat belt and climbing out.  
  
"I know tell me about it." Van says climbing out as well. "Well let's get ourselves packed in."  
  
The faculty parking area  
  
Prozen has just pulled up in his car.  
  
"Well I guess working at the university won't be so bad. It isn't far my house." Prozen says now turning the car off and climbing out. When he steps out, he looks over the campus and can see two very familiar figures off in the distance. He squints is eyes to get a closer look.  
  
"Don't tell me, oh gods please don't tell me." Prozen says now seeing one of the familiar figures turn and face his direction.  
  
"Oh my god, That's Van Fligheit. I've been transferred down here to teach a Calculus class and now I run into my old History students? This is not going to end well." Prozen says closing his car door and locking it. He makes his way slowly to the campus.  
  
The girl's dorm  
  
Van and Fiona have found where the girls dorm and are now looking for her room.  
  
"Oh here it is, room 214." Fiona says stopping and opening the door. She looks inside. "It's roomy."  
  
"Well I hope the dorm I get is as roomy as yours." Van says walking in the room past Fiona and putting her bags down.  
  
"I'll go get the rest." Van says coming out of her room and into the hallway.  
  
"I'll come with you." Fiona says to Van. Before they go any further, two rooms down the hall, a girl has been thrown into the hall, along with her things.  
  
"My room now." A familiar voice says to the girl. She steps into the hallway.  
  
"How did Reese get in here?" Van asks in confusion.  
  
"Now you know if she's here, then Raven can't be too far behind." Fiona says watching the action down the hall. She couldn't be more right for when Raven comes out of the room Reese is in.  
  
"There is another room down the hall take it." Raven yells. He and Reese go back in the room and shut the door.  
  
Van and Fiona just sigh.  
  
"Well let's finished getting you packed in." Van says as he and Fiona head back out to the Jaguar to get the rest of her bags.  
  
Author Notes: Well First chapter of my sequel done. I hope you all like it. Sorry if it's long and boring, but don't worry I'm building up to the good parts like I always do.   
  
Author's Notes to Flamers: I will not accept any flames for this story. All opinions are welcome, but if it's a harshly commented, it will be considered a flame and will be ignored. If you are persistent with your opinions/flames, you will be reported as a spammer.  
  
For everyone else, please enjoy and review please.  
  
Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing your Campus

Chapter 2: Knowing the campus  
  
Van and Fiona are done packing in to their new home for the next 4 years and are now taking a tour of the campus to get a better feel of where they may and will end up, eventually.  
  
Van and Fiona are now walking around the dorm area, chatting among themselves.  
  
"This place is so much bigger then what I imagined." Fiona says looking around.  
  
"I know. The last time I was here, it didn't seem that big." Van says noticing the students are sitting in the grass, reading. "That's another thing that is odd, we get to sit where we want."  
  
"Well Van this isn't high school after all, which leads me to another question. How does it feel being out?" Fiona asks looking up at van.  
  
"Pretty good actually. I felt like it was never going to end." Van says stretching. "I felt like I was in jail."  
  
"Same here, but hey you know what, with us being out and all, we can finally make our own decisions and stop being told what to do." Fiona adds in.  
  
"Yep that's true too. Being an adult never felt so good." Van speaks gleefully. "The only part I hope to avoid is bills."  
  
"That's what my mom says all the time." Fiona says smiling. Her stomach then growls.  
  
"Oohh sounds like someone is hungry." Van says noticing the sound.  
  
"Yeah, it seems I am." Fiona says looking down.  
  
"So what are you in the mood for?" Van asks turning to her.  
  
"MMM something with cheese on it." Fiona speaks up.  
  
"Cheese huh? Well I have a lot of ideas that we can use that involves cheese." Van says grinning. Fiona smiles.  
  
"Really, well let's go find out what we can find. Where is the cafeteria?" Fiona asks looking at Van.  
  
"I'll escort you." Van says taking Fiona by the hand.  
  
University Cafeteria  
  
Sitting at a table near the window, sits a familiar white headed, former history teacher, enjoying a Cappachino.  
  
"So this is where I'll be before and after class huh?" Prozen says putting his cup down and looking around the cafeteria. "Nice place to relax, definitely."  
  
Prozen continues to enjoy the scenery, and not notice van and Fiona enters the cafeteria. He continues drinking his Cappachino, and the sound of Fiona's voice catches his attention. Prozen quickly turns to the direction of where her voice came from. He gets a better look and can see Van is with her.  
  
"Oh great just what I needed. "Prozen says turning around quickly to avoid being seen by them.  
  
Across the room  
  
Fiona and Van are looking at the menus on the wall, trying to find the lunch portion of the menu. Fiona, who has already found what she wants, looks around the room and while looking, someone familiar to her, catches her attention.  
  
"Hey Van, isn't that Prozen?" Fiona speaks catching Van's attention. He turns away from the menus and over to where Fiona is pointing.  
  
"Yeah I think that is. Let's go over and say hi." Van says turning completely away from the menus.  
  
"What if it's not him?" Fiona asks inquiring.  
  
"Hey then we say: if you see a guy named Prozen, tell him to say hi for me." Van says making himself and Fiona laugh.  
  
"Let's go say hi." Fiona says walking away from the menu area.  
  
Prozen is so caught up in not being seen, he doesn't notice Van and Fiona walk up to his table.  
  
"Hey Mr. Prozen." Fiona says catching his attention. Prozen turns around and faces Fiona and the smile of Van.  
  
"Oh hello, Van, Fiona. Fancy meeting you two here." Prozen says turning around completely. "How are you two?"  
  
"We're doing great. I miss being in your history class." Van says smiling.  
  
"I miss teaching you." Prozen says smiling. :::::Why am I lying like this?:::::  
  
"So how did you end up here if you don't mind me asking?" Fiona asks in question.  
  
"Well I was transferred from the high school and now I'll be teaching here, a calculus class at that." Prozen says politely.  
  
"Hey even here, I may end up in your class." Van says smiling at him.  
  
"Hey anything can happen." Prozen says drinking the least of his cappachino.  
  
"Man being out of high school sure is fun. No more bells to tell us when to go to class." Van adds in.  
  
"Yep, that's for sure." Fiona speaks up.  
  
"Well I would love to sit and continue this conversation, but I have to go find where my class is, so hopefully I'll be seeing you two again soon." Prozen says getting up.  
  
"Yep that you will." Fiona says smiling.  
  
"Well see you two around." Prozen says walking away from the table.  
  
"I have a real good feeling we will be seeing more of him." Van says watching Prozen walks down the hall.  
  
"Great just what I need. This is not my idea of getting away from Fligheit and to have him in my class again would defeat my purpose completely." Prozen says walking quickly away from the cafeteria.  
  
Outer skirts of the University  
  
"Thanks so much dad. You don't know how much this means to me." Thomas says thanking his dad. "I don't know what Karl's problem is. I was standing right there and he drove off."  
  
"No problem son. By the way, were you ever accepted at this university?" General Shuboltz asks. (General Shuboltz is a General in the branch of the Army reserves. He is where Karl got his skill and his good looks.)  
  
Hearing that question makes Thomas, stomach drop.  
  
"Uh yeah I was." Thomas weakly says, trying to hold back the feeling of guilt.  
  
"Good, because if you weren't, you could always give your hand at the army." General Shuboltz says, slightly looking over at Thomas.  
  
"No thanks, I think I will try college." Thomas says continue to look out the window.  
  
General Shuboltz continues to drive down the highway, journeying to the next exit.  
  
Girl's Dorm  
  
Moonbay continues to put the remainder of her clothes away, while Irvine lounges on the bed.  
  
"Is this what you plan on doing for the next 4 years you are here?" Moonbay asks putting the rest of her clothes away in the closet.  
  
"Yep, that and watching Tv, eating, watching Tv and more eating." Irvine says sitting up.  
  
"Well there is more to do then just that you know." Moonbay says closing her closet.  
  
"Oh yeah like what?" Irvine asks.  
  
"Well it's called going to class and going to class and getting a degree." Moonbay says going over to the desk and taking a seat.  
  
"Well I'll do that and do what I love at the same time." Irvine says lying back again.  
  
"Well it's more to that then just sitting on your ass all day like you intend on doing." Moonbay says as Irvine sits back up, holding his chest.  
  
"Ouch that hurts you know. That was a blow to my pride." Irvine says playfully. "Well I'm going to get something to eat. You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah you can get me something." Moonbay says now thinking of what she could want.  
  
"What are you the mood for?" Irvine asks watching her think.  
  
"Don't know, You?" Moonbay asks turning to Irvine.  
  
"I'm in the mood for something hot and squishy." Irvine says turning to Moonbay. (Dirty thoughts are not to be processed at this time)  
  
She gives him a look.  
  
Out in the hall  
  
"I was talking about pizza Moon." Irvine yells hearing the lock on the door click.  
  
"In that case, put mushrooms on mine." Moonbay yells to the other side.  
  
"I know something else you are going to want as well." Irvine says walking away from the door and going down the hall.  
  
Room 514  
  
Prozen looks down at a piece of paper in his hands and then back up at the door.  
  
"This must be it." Prozen says opening the door and now seeing the inside of it. "Big class, lecture hall even. I wonder if they have a vending machine that holds liquor."  
  
Campus Parking Lot  
  
Thomas and General Shuboltz have just pulled up in the parking lot of the university.  
  
"Well here we are son." General Shuboltz says turning off the car.  
  
"Well thanks dad and I'll call every weekend." Thomas says undoing his seat belt.  
  
"Wait son before you go, you know that me and your mother are paying for both you and Karl to attend here and I would understand if you flunked out because, hey college isn't for everyone." General Shuboltz says turning to Thomas.  
  
"I'll try hard not to." Thomas says looking at his father with an unsure look.  
  
"Just remember Thomas, if you ever do flunk out of college, I wouldn't be mad at you. There will always be the army and there I can monitor and grade your activity." General Shuboltz says as Thomas's mind wanders off to if he was in the army.  
  
Image Thought  
  
"Give me 50." General Shuboltz yells as Thomas struggles to pick up his weight to get to push up one.  
  
"One...."Thomas chokes out, barely lifting himself off the ground.  
  
"I can't hear you." General Shuboltz yells.  
  
"This is abuse!" Thomas yells still trying to lift his weight.  
  
"No son this is love. Now give me an extra 100 for insubordination." General Shuboltz yells walking around Thomas, while he continues to try and lift his weight.  
  
Thomas drops to the ground and sighs.  
  
"I'm in hell." Thomas whines.  
  
End of Image  
  
Thomas shakes his head and turns back to his father.  
  
"No thanks. I'll work hard here and make sure I stay here." Thomas says jumping out of the car.  
  
"Well remember son, the offer is still on the table." General Shuboltz says not noticing the terrorizing look on Thomas's face.  
  
Thomas quickly grabs his things out of the car and his father drives off.  
  
"God knows I don't want to go in the army." Thomas says feeling in his pockets for his map of the campus. He continues to feel and notices it's not in either place he thought he put it.  
  
"Oh great I left the map in the car with my father and he just drove off." Thomas practically yells freaking out. "Now what am I going to do without that map?"  
  
Thomas grabs his duffel bag and a few suitcases and looks for the nearest pole that has a map on it, of the campus. He spots one across from him and walks over there. Looking on the map he starts to search for his place to rest.  
  
"Ok I'll be in the boys dorm so where would that be?" Thomas asks himself looking on the map still and finally finds his answer.  
  
"Ok the boys dorm is in the imperial hall, next to the Gygolous hall and that's the girls dorm, wait that means Fiona is there." Thomas says happily. "I can finally see my Fiona. I can walk her to class, buy her lunch and even...."  
  
Thomas's world is immediately starts to crumble when he turns around to see a sight he thought he would never see since high school. Van and Fiona, sitting on the bench, talking with their hands intertwined. Thomas's lip begins twitching.  
  
"No, No, NO, NOT HERE. ANY PLACE BUT HERE!" Thomas yells, now catching a crowd around him, creating a scene. Everyone watches as Thomas looses his marbles, but Van and Fiona continue to talk.  
  
A/n: Ok end of chapter 2 after a week or so. Sorry for the intend boringness and it will get better later on, promise. No flames yadda, yadda, you know the rules what would happen if found and if persistent. That line is getting old, really. Happy birthday to two fellow authors, Night Fighter and Cyberdramon.  
  
Will update when I can and please review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Roommates and Mixups

Chapter 3: Roommates and Mix ups  
  
Thomas has just arrived on the campus. Who will discover he doesn't belong there?  
  
Thomas has a crowd, unbenoticed to him. The crowd now clears, now knowing what student isn't sane.  
  
Van and Fiona, continues to talk, despite what crowd was drawn and doesn't even notice Thomas.  
  
"Out of all the Universities on planet Zi, I had to end up at this one with Fligheit." Thomas says to himself eyeing the two on the bench. "And with his filthy hands on my girl."  
  
He continues to watch, now noticing them get up and begin walking away.  
  
"I'm not letting him get away with being with MY Fiona a second time." Thomas fumes was he watches them walk away. "I'm going to keep my eye on him and at the right time, make my move."  
  
Thomas picks up his bags.  
  
"First let me go find Karl." Thomas remembers now walking in the direction of the Imperial hall.  
  
Imperial Hall  
  
The freshman boys are still getting things set up in their dorm rooms.  
  
Karl's room  
  
Karl is nearly putting his clothes away in the chest of drawers given, while happily humming to himself.  
  
"Finally, life without Thomas around." Karl says closing the drawer. "I know I can go four years without him, compared to the rest of my life."  
  
Out in the hall  
  
Thomas has finally made it to the imperial hall and walks inside. He begins looking around for someone familiar.  
  
"I know Karl is here." Thomas says looking in each room he passes. "I know he'll let me bunk with him, I mean we are brother's after all."  
  
Thomas continues to walk and look in rooms until he sees a familiar blonde head in one room, and stops to get a clearer look.  
  
Karl's room  
  
"Yep life without Thomas will be sweet." Karl happily sings to himself until....  
  
"Hey Karl." A shattering, annoying voice calls out to Karl, making him drop his suitcase. Karl slowly inches his face to the door to see Thomas standing there, holding his suitcases and smiling.  
  
"How...did....you...get...here....?" Karl stutters out, going pale.  
  
"Dad drove me here." Thomas says walking in and dropping his suitcase. "Do you know you drove off and forgot about me?"  
  
Karl's bottom lip begins to twitch and Thomas keeps his smile.  
  
"So where do I put my stuff?" Thomas asks not noticing his brother's very disturbed expression.  
  
(not going to end well)  
  
Calculus class  
  
Prozen is still getting a feel of his new class.  
  
"Well I never thought I would be saying this, but I'm actually going to enjoy teaching Math, even though I can't stand the subject." Prozen speaks to himself while sitting at his new desk. "Now what would really make this trip enjoyable is if I don't have to teach Fligheit."  
  
Suddenly, a knock occurs at the door. Prozen turns to see a woman with long brown hair, silver eyes, tan skin, and is wearing a blue business suit, standing in the door way.  
  
"Ok, two things that would make this trip enjoyable." Prozen says grinning to himself getting out of his chair and walking over to the woman.  
  
"Hi, my name is Ashley. Are you new here?" The woman asks as Prozen walks up to her.  
  
"Yeah actually I am." Prozen says grinning. "Nice to meet you, my name is Prozen."  
  
"Hi, I welcome you to Zi University." Ashley says smiling. "I teach history next door to you."  
  
"History?" Prozen inquires. "I used to teach history back at the high school I was transferred from."  
  
"Then we have something in common." Ashley says in confidence. "I'm on break now if you would like to go get something to drink, maybe a bite to eat?"  
  
"I would love that actually." Prozen says getting a light red shade across his face.  
  
"I would like to hear more about the class you use to teach and about you if that's ok?" Ashley asks.  
  
"Sure." Prozen says getting a deeper shade of red across his face. Prozen and Ashley leave the class and are now heading to the cafeteria.  
  
:::::I'm going to like it here after all.:::::: Prozen thinks to himself as he walks along side Ashley.  
  
(a/n: I apologize about the meeting here. Even though I'm an adult, I'm no good with causal meetings between adults. So sorry if it's rushed and please excuse me.)  
  
Gygolous Hall  
  
Van and Fiona are outside the girl's dorm sitting on a bench.  
  
"Well now, starts the rest of our lives." Fiona sighs, turning to Van.  
  
"Oh don't sound so down about it." Van says smiling. "It's not that bad and the best part is, less rules."  
  
"I know Van and I really wanted to grow up, be out of high school and take control of my own life, but now that I think about it, it won't get easier from here." Fiona says staring down at the ground.  
  
"I know Fiona, but there is one thing you are forgetting about." Van says as Fiona turns to him.  
  
"What's that?" Fiona inquires.  
  
"That no matter how bad things get, I'll always be here to help you though them." Van speaks, brining a smile to Fiona's face.  
  
"Thanks Van." Fiona says hugging him.  
  
Imperial Hall  
  
"Thomas, you can't stay here." Karl fusses. "You were not accepted at this school."  
  
"But Karl, I just have to." Thomas begs. "At least until I get everything straightened out with them."  
  
"Thomas, you're going to get caught in here and get us both kicked out." Karl argues back.  
  
"Karl, you have to help me." Thomas says as Karl folds his arms across his chest. Karl sighs in defeat.  
  
"Fine." Karl speaks up. "but if we get kicked out of here, then you're going into the army with me, no excuses and no way out."  
  
"Oh thanks you Karl." Thomas yells happily running over to Karl and embracing him. "You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
:::::I better call Dad on the base and see if he has an extra two rooms free.:::::: Karl says to himself while embracing Thomas's death grip. :::::I have a real good feeling they will be needed.:::::  
  
"Just don't make yourself obvious." Karl says getting loose from Thomas's grip. "I'm going to get me something to eat."  
  
Karl leaves the room and soon the Imperial hall, now heading to the cafeteria, leaving Thomas alone in the dorm room.  
  
Thomas's happy smile turns into a twisted evil smile as he watches his brother leave.  
  
"Good ole' Karl, still weak in mind for a little cry of help." Thomas says with an evil laughter coming from his throat. "Watch out Van, cuz' Thomas is here to stay."  
  
A growl of hunger sounds from his stomach.  
  
"First, let me get something to eat myself." Thomas says turning to leave the room and soon exits it, with thoughts of revenge beginning to process in his mind.  
  
Who will discover he's not a student and how will Prozen fair well with his new friend? Read more to find out.  
  
Ok end of chapter 3 and sorry about it being so short. This is all my brain came up with. I do apologize. No flames and the usual disclaimer goes as applies, don't make me repeat myself.  
  
Thanks and Review. 


	4. Chapter 4: Campus watch and Starved

Chapter 4: Campus watch and Starved  
  
Thomas has convinced Karl to let him stay, but for how long?  
  
Thomas has left the imperial hall and is now heading to the university cafeteria for some food.  
  
"After I get something to eat, I'm going to hunt down that fligheit." Thomas says to himself, continuing to walk to the Cafeteria. Along his way, he hears two voices that sound familiar to him, making him stop. He continues listening, now hearing the voices clearer.  
  
"That's Fiona's angelic voice and Fligheit's." Thomas says growling at Van's last name as it leaves his mouth. Hearing they are close by, he follows their voices to better know where they are. Looking over a bush, he finds them sitting at the bench of the Gygolous hall, sitting close together. He is now listening to their conversation.  
  
"So after I wake up, what do you want to do?" Fiona asks turning to van.  
  
"Um well we can go sit in the lounge with the flat screen tv and eat a little something, your choice." Van suggests.  
  
"That sounds great." Fiona replies back, giving him a kiss on the lips and standing. "See you later."  
  
"See ya and get some rest." Van calls after her, watching her leave into the building. He stands himself and takes a breath. When he turns around and is about to walk off, Thomas jumps out of the bushes, surprising him.  
  
"What do you call yourself doing with Fiona, Van?" Thomas practically yells to him.  
  
"Oh hey Thomas." Van says casually. "How did you get pass campus security? Or did you notice only students attend here?"  
  
"I am a student!" Thomas yells to van. "And while I'm here, I'll be keeping my eye on you."  
  
"Yeah ok, if you say so." Van says walking off, ignoring Thomas's expression.  
  
"I'll be watching you closely Fligheit." Thomas repeats, this time with a sharper tone and continuing to watch Van walk away.  
  
University Cafeteria  
  
Prozen and Ashley are still getting to know each other.  
  
"So tell me a little bit about you." Prozen asks putting his soda down on the table. "Now that I told you mostly everything about me."  
  
"Well." Ashley begins. "I, too, was transferred from a high school to come teach here as well about two years ago."  
  
"You teach my old subject." Prozen adds in.  
  
"Yeah history." Ashley says giggling. "The students were very disruptive, but only few I could call actual students."  
  
"Sounds like a few of mine." Prozen mumbles.  
  
"So tell me, what was your high school like?" Ashley asks turning to him. "Especially the history class you taught."  
  
"Well there isn't much I can say about it, but there was this one student, interesting, but there." Prozen begins. "His name was Van Fligheit, son of Dan Fligheit."  
  
"Was he a problem?" Ashley asks interested.  
  
"No he wasn't." Prozen answers. "He was more of a slacker/laid back student. I never really dealt with one of those before."  
  
Ashley nods.  
  
"Sounds to me like he stood out from the class." Ashley says back to him.  
  
"He actually did. In a good way, I hate to admit." Prozen says zoning off in a daze. "He actually brought this essence to my class, no other student could."  
  
"One day I would like to meet this boy, Van is it?" Ashley confirms.  
  
"Yeah that's him and he won't be hard to find." Prozen says sitting up. "He attends this school."  
  
"Well I would love to have him in my history class if he is how you say." Ashley says smiling at Prozen.  
  
"Um are you sure about that?" Prozen questions.  
  
"I think I can handle him." Ashley says. "Besides, he doesn't sound like that bad of a student."  
  
:::::Then you don't know his history::::::: Prozen says to himself.  
  
"Yeah well, it just maybe me." Prozen speaks, grinning a bit.  
  
"Well it could be." Ashley smiles to him.  
  
Other side of the room  
  
Thomas has just entered the cafeteria with anything to eat on his mind. He walks up to the nearest menu and begins his search.  
  
"Anything right now would do." Thomas says to himself as he continues looking over the menus. He finally decides and walks up to the counter where the cashier sits.  
  
"Let me have a cheese burger with extra cheese." Thomas orders.  
  
"No problem sir, all I need is your student ID." The cashier requests.  
  
"Student ID?" Thomas asks in shock.  
  
"To make any kind of purchases around campus, you need a student ID." The cashier says to Thomas, pointing to a sign next to her that clearly states the point.  
  
"Um I don't have one, but I can clearly compensate with something else." Thomas says hoping to make a deal.  
  
"No ID, no cheese burger with EXTRA cheese." The cashier speaks sharply. "Next."  
  
Thomas turns away slumping, with his stomach still growling.  
  
"This has got to be the worst day of my life. First Karl leaves me at home when I'm standing right there, secondly, I end up at the same school with Fligheit and thirdly I can't even get something to eat without a school id." Thomas sulks. "This really sucks."  
  
Thomas continues sulking and doesn't notice Van walk in in front of him.  
  
"Yes, let me have a large pizza with extra cheese and mushrooms." Van requests to the Cashier.  
  
Thomas immediately snaps up and turns around, spotting Van at the counter. The cashier hands Van his order.  
  
"Man that looks good." Thomas says to himself. Van is about to leave when he is stopped by Thomas.  
  
"Hey Van, listen about what I said earlier, Let's call it truce." Thomas begins rambling.  
  
"When you say you're really watching me, I won't ever ignore that statement again." Van says hoping to get around Thomas. "You're really serious."  
  
"Well I was hungry and really tired when I said that, so if you would be as to so kind to forget I said that and share that pizza with me." Thomas begins in a begging tone.  
  
"Don't you know stalking anyone is against the rules?" Van says backing away a bit. "No can do, this is for Fiona and me when she wakes up."  
  
"Just one slice." Thomas says inching towards Van.  
  
"Ok Thomas officially, I would just laugh, but at this point, you're freaking me out." Van says going around him and leaving the cafeteria. Thomas watches as Van leaves with a sharpened vision.  
  
"I won't forget this Fligheit." Thomas growls in a low tone, watching him leave. Thomas proceeds outside with Raven coming inside. He walks up to the counter and pushes who is in front of him out of the way.  
  
"Don't mind do you?" Raven says grinning not caring if the guy is hurt. "Didn't think so. Ok let me see."  
  
Raven begins ordering.  
  
Gygolous Hall  
  
Irvine has returned to the girl's dorm with something for him and Moonbay.  
  
"I can't believe it only takes an ID to get what you want around here." Moonbay says taking another bite of the pizza.  
  
"Well that's what the woman said in the cafeteria, but I know some places around do take actual currency." Irvine says finishing his slice of pizza.  
  
"Well I'm taking the offer of whatever's good." Moonbay says grinning to Irvine.  
  
"You know, there is a small shop around the corner that has all kinds of things in it." Irvine hints.  
  
Moonbay gives him a certain look.  
  
"You do know, only the campus takes Student ID's." Moonbay reminds him.  
  
"Yeah, but I have money to take care of that part." Irvine says grinning back.  
  
"Well tell me about this shop of you know of." Moonbay says leaning forward.  
  
Irvine raises an eyebrow in interest.  
  
Imperial Hall  
  
Thomas has come back to the room he begged Karl to let him stay in and Sits on the bed.  
  
"Why am I having such bad luck?" Thomas asks himself as he continues to sulk. "Before I even knew Van, I was had all the luck in the world, maybe not with women, but I had it and now it's like every time I see that loser, things change for me. Everything I could and should have is all taken because of him."  
  
Thomas sits up and pushes his sulking aside, with thoughts of revenge starting to fill in his mind.  
  
"All I ever had and can have has been taken away by Fligheit and if I have to knock him out of the way to get it all back, along with Fiona, then I will do whatever it takes." Thomas speaks in a low tone.  
  
(When he tried this before, didn't he not fail?)  
  
Cafeteria  
  
Prozen and Ashley have pretty much talked themselves out.  
  
"Well it was really nice getting to talk to you." Ashley says politely and standing. "I have to get going to the deans office."  
  
"Like wise." Prozen says back to her. "I guess I'll see you around then?"  
  
"Yeah you will." Ashley says pushing her eat up and walking off.  
  
"If I do end up teaching Fligheit, I do know someone who will help me through the trip." Prozen says watching Ashley walk out of his sight. He turns his attention away from Ashley and back to himself. "I never did get my answer about the liquor dispenser. I better go see if they have one."  
  
Prozen stands himself and walks out of the cafeteria himself, on his search for the perfect vendor.  
  
Imperial Hall  
  
Karl has just come back from the cafeteria with some nachos and is heading to his room. When he walks through the door, he spots Thomas on the bed.  
  
"Whoa Thomas, I didn't expect to see you here without you running short of breath." Karl cracks walking over to the desk and setting his nachos down, proceeding to the closet. "I would have thought security caught up with you by now."  
  
Thomas sits up, with the smell of Nacho's running past his nose.  
  
"Are those nachos?" Thomas asks smelling around the room and suddenly spots a box sitting on the desk. He immediately rushes over and begins eating. Karl turns around to see Thomas indulging in the nachos' and sighs.  
  
"No Thomas really, do you want any?" Karl says in an after thought tone of voice. "No go right ahead, and enjoy yourself."  
  
"You have no idea how hungry I am right now." Thomas says with a cheese mess around his mouth.  
  
"Yea judging by the cheese making a home on your face, I can say you've been turned down, even by van." Karl says laughing.  
  
"That low life didn't even share his pizza with me in my time of need." Thomas whines.  
  
"The only thing he probably thought you needed was shock therapy." Karl says snatching the remaining nacho's from under Thomas. "Didn't anyone find out that you don't belong here?"  
  
"No, no one has found out yet." Thomas says through the mess in his mouth. "Karl, you have to let me stay here until I do get accepted."  
  
"Thomas..." Karl begins in a not so sure tone. "If they find out, I'll be kicked out along with you."  
  
"Well now that I have food in my system, I'll go now and get things straight with them." Thomas says getting up.  
  
"Oh word of warning before you leave, they want to talk to someone with a little dignity, something you look like you're lacking plenty of." Karl cracks again. "Go wash your hands and face."  
  
"Oh right." Thomas says heading into the bathroom and begins washing his face and hands of the cheese. When the mess has been taken care of, Thomas turns to the mirror and an evil smile crosses his lips.  
  
"Once I do become an official student, I'll succeed this time with doing away with Fligheit." Thomas says to himself, feeling a laugh coming from in his throat. He silently begins laughing out loud.  
  
"It's not sane to laugh to yourself either." Karl calls out to him.  
  
"Sorry funny thought crossed my mind." Thomas says back.  
  
Thomas continues to smile, mapping out exactly what he wants to do.  
  
A/N: Ok end of chapter 4 and sorry it had to end so lamely. Didn't want to take so long in updating plus I started school again this semester and I can't say when the next update will be. So no flames, you know the rules if I find one and review nicely and thanks for being and continue to be patient. if anything is confusing, let me know and I'll change it.  
  
Review and Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5: Denied

Chapter 5: Denied!  
  
Thomas plans on making things right with the university and take out Van at the same time. Will he succeed in either?  
  
Thomas continues to wash his hands and his face of the cheese mess he created. After taking care of that, he leaves the bathroom and enters the main part of the dorm room.  
  
"You finally came out." Karl notices. "I thought you made a home in there."  
  
"I'm off to the admissions office now to get things straight." Thomas says to Karl who just stares at him. "Don't wait up too late for me."  
  
"Uh I wasn't planning on waiting at all." Karl cracks. "Oh and if you come back past 10, I won't be up to let you in."  
  
"I won't be that long Karl." Thomas says to him, turning and leaving the room.  
  
"If security catches you, I think you will." Karl says to himself quietly now turning to the nacho box on the desk and finding it empty. The remains consist of one bell pepper and one half broken chip.  
  
"Now I definitely hope they catch him." Karl says tossing the empty Nacho container in the trash under the desk.  
  
Gygolous Dorm  
  
Van has finally made it to the Gygolous hall, carrying the large pizza in one hand and opening the door with another. Successfully making it inside, he begins passing the rooms and watching the numbers on the doors, making sure not to pass up Fiona's room.  
  
"Number 45." Van says aloud. "This is Fiona's room alright. I better go in quietly and try not to wake the little dear."  
  
Van places his hand on the knob and turns it slowly, opening the door and spotting Fiona across the way, still asleep, but stirring a bit. He walks in completely and closes the door very quietly behind him. Walking over to the desk, he sets the pizza down on the desk. Before he gets to take a seat at the desk, a small voice calls out to him. He looks over to see Fiona sitting up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You left me." Fiona playfully whines. "I was all alone."  
  
"I'm sorry, I had to bring you something to eat for when you woke up." Van says sweetly to her. "I hope you like extra cheese and mushrooms."  
  
Fiona stretches and climbs off the bed now walking over to Van and stopping within reaching distance of him.  
  
"I'll take whatever you have." Fiona whispers leaning up and kissing Van on the lips. He smiles.  
  
"Is that now or later?" Van asks seductively.  
  
"What do you think?" Fiona asks in the same tone of voice.  
  
"I say, let's eat the pizza now and whatever comes next, then we take it from there." Van bargins.  
  
"Sure thing." Fiona says opening the box and taking the first slice.  
  
Across the street from the University  
  
"Are we there yet?" Moonbay asks for the hundredth time since they left the Gygolous hall.  
  
"Almost." Irvine says keeping his hands over her eyes, making sure not to ruin the surprise. (Did I just rhyme? Ok now I'm scared)  
  
"But I want to see where you are taking me." Moonbay begins whining. Irvine completely ignores her and continues taking her to his destination. After walking 15 minutes, they finally made it.  
  
"Ok we're here." Irvine says taking his hands off her eyes. Moonbay's expression stays at happy until she sees the sign on the front of the shop, stating what the shop is about. (Get my drift)  
  
"Here?" Moonbay asks in disappointment, turning to Irvine. "This is the shop you had me so riled up over?"  
  
"Well, you were interested in coming, so here we are." Irvine says with a smile and beginning to pull her forward.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this." Moonbay begins to worry.  
  
"Why not? I mean we are in college, there are no parents telling us what to do anymore, and definitely no more reasons to sneak around." Irvine tries to assure Moonbay, who is still uncertain. "We are adults now and able to take control of our own lives."  
  
"Well....." Moonbay begins, noticing a smile on Irvine's face. "Ok fine." A smile crosses Irvine's face upon hearing her ok.  
  
"Good, I have the perfect thing picked out for you." Irvine says grabbing her by the hand.  
  
"Wait, repeat that?" Moonbay calls out as she is continuously drug along by the hand and into the shop.  
  
(Clean brain waves now)  
  
Admissions Office  
  
Thomas has finally made it to the admissions office and enters the building.  
  
"After I become and official student here, I will finally have my revenge on Fligheit for taking everything away from me." Thomas says to himself now walking up to the counter. (Did he have anything to start with?)  
  
"May I help you?" The woman behind the counter asks turning to Thomas.  
  
"Um yes, who do I talk about getting admitted here?" Thomas asks with a nervous tone and smile. (Is he asking about the school or a mental home? confuses the mind)  
  
"Who you want to talk to is Mrs. White." The woman begins. "Her office is located at the end of the hall, in room 331."  
  
"Thanks Ma'am." Thomas says to the woman, now walking away from the counter and now going to where he was told to go.  
  
Room 331  
  
Thomas has traveled the long hallway and has finally reached the room and upon walking up to it, a blue haired woman walks out with a folder in her arm. She immediately looks up to see Thomas.  
  
"Reese?" Thomas asks in disbelief. "You attend here too?"  
  
"What of it?" Reese says in a dangerous tone, striking fear in Thomas's eyes.  
  
"Um I didn't.....mean anything by.....that." Thomas says in fear, backing away from Reese a bit.  
  
"I didn't know they let high school students attend college." Reese teases. "This is new to me."  
  
"I'm not in high school!" Thomas fusses back. "I'm surprised you and Raven even got in here."  
  
Reese begins gritting her teeth.  
  
"Word of advice, stay out of my way and you won't get hurt." Reese threatens, now walking past Thomas, whose heart beat is racing rather quickly.  
  
Thomas gets passed his shock in fear and walks into the office.  
  
"Hello, are you Mrs. White?" Thomas asks dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes I am and how may I help you?" Mrs. White asks politely. Thomas closes the door behind himself and takes a seat at the chair in front of her desk.  
  
"Hi my name is Thomas Shuboltz and I seem to have gotten in a little rut here with you guys." Thomas tries to explain to her.  
  
"Ok let me look you up." Mrs. White says turning to her computer and typing in Thomas's name. The computer begins searching and after a minute, comes up with only one entry.  
  
"I found something." Mrs. White informs, not noticing a smile cross Thomas's face.  
  
"It says here that you applied with us and was turned down." Mrs. White says now turning to Thomas and seeing a sad expression.  
  
"Is there anything you can do to change that?" Thomas pleads.  
  
"I will try one thing, but I can't guarantee it will work." Mrs. White says formally.  
  
"Do whatever you can." Thomas continues pleading.  
  
Mrs. White begins typing something at the computer, like his name, address, date of birth etc.  
  
"What was your GPA after graduating?" Mrs. White asks Thomas.  
  
"I remember having a C average." Thomas informs her. Mrs. White nods and continues what she is doing. After a few minutes, the computer beeps.  
  
"Did you do it?" Thomas asks in hope.  
  
"I did everything I could, but it seems you won't be accepted at this school Thomas. I do apologize." Mrs. White says in ease. Thomas begins pouting and stands up.  
  
"I understand and it's ok." Thomas says turning to leave.  
  
"I know of some good tech schools you could attend and when you finish there you always have a place here." Mrs. White calls after him.  
  
"Yeah ok, Thanks anyway." Thomas says back to her, now leaving the office. Once outside, Thomas pretend happy expression turns to a darker one.  
  
"He is going to pay dearly for everything." Thomas growls, clinching his fists. "It's all because of him."  
  
Gygolous Hall  
  
Van and Fiona are still in her room, but the pizza is finished.  
  
"Well, now what are you in the mood for?" Van asks as he continues to run Fiona's brush through her hair.  
  
"I really don't know, how about we go rent a movie and watch it? Your choice." Fiona Suggests to Van.  
  
"Not a bad idea." Van says putting her brush down.  
  
"Well let's go see what the video store has in store for us." Van says helping Fiona off the end of the bed they are on.  
  
Before they can exit the room, the lights suddenly shut off, catching both Van and Fiona by surprise. A lot of screams and off guard noises can be heard in the hall and other rooms.  
  
"What just happened?" Fiona asks in fear, now clinging to van.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, stay close and don't get out of my sight." Van says holding Fiona close.  
  
No one knows who or what caused it yet, but all suspicions point to one source.  
  
A/N: Ok people chapter finally done and sorry for the 3 week writer's block. These ides are hard to come up with. Anyway review, no flames as usual because like I said I was going to do with them. Chapter 6 will be out when I can think of something to say. Sorry this was so short. let me know if something was rushed. Surely i'll fix it.  
  
Review and thanks.  
  
A/N 2: Check my profile for what I did type there. Thanks you. 


	6. Chapter 6: Electrical Shorts and Unautho...

Chapter 6: Electrical Short and Unauthorizations

The Lights went out in the Gygolous hall. Who did it?

"Who or what cut off the lights?" Fiona asks, still clinging to Van's side.

"I don't know what and I honestly don't want to think about it." Van says, still holding Fiona. "I don't really want to even know if I'm right or wrong about who I have in mind."

Reese's Room

"What the hell happened and why can't I hear any sound?" Reese fusses, playing with the volume dial on the radio.

"Well if you haven't noticed yet, the lights are out." Raven speaks up. "I think this boom box did it."

"That's crazy." Reese fusses back. "I had this thing at home in my room and it caused no problems."

"Well that's because you weren't sharing a voltage limit with anyone, but the house." Raven comments. "So in a bigger place like this, the voltage limit is limited and everyone has to share." (Raven is being reasonable, I'm very scared now).

Reese let's out a forced sigh and pulls the dial to the right, turning the volume off, even though the short has turned the entire thing off anyway.

"Why didn't they tell us that there was a voltage limit?" Reese asks, still in rage, a bit.

"That I can't answer, but at this point, I'm going to chill until the lights come on." Raven says leaning against the wall on the bed and closing his eyes. "Why don't you do the same?"

Reese sighs one last time and joins Raven. Upon reaching the bed, strange sounds can be heard from behind her. Turning around, Reese notices sparks coming from the back of the Boom box.

"Um Raven..." Reese begins.

Raven opens his eyes to see the radio sparking. Jumping up, he grabs Reese's comforter and begins fanning the flames away and trying to smother the flaming radio.

"Raven, NOT MY COMFORTER!!!!" Reese yells as Raven continues fanning the flames.

"Got a better idea?" Raven suggests to her while continuing to put the flaming radio out, but is failing miserably. "This is all that is in the room."

Reese stands there, watching Raven put out the flaming radio, with her comforter, and developing tears in her eyes.

"I know my mom will never forgive me for this." Reese says to herself.

Raven has finally put the flames out and gives Reese back Her comforter.

"Ok, now all we have to do it hide this thing so we won't be fined." Raven suggests turning to Reese.

"Where are we going to hide a fried radio?" Reese asks in frustration. "My favorite comforter has just been ruined and all you care about is that DAMN radio?"

"Well which do you care about most? That comforter or that 1,000 dollar fine we are going to get stuck with if this thing is found in this room?" Raven suggests to Reese who looks between the comforter and the radio.

"Sometime today will be nice Reese." Raven tries to hurry her answer.

"The fine." Reese finally answers.

"Finally, for once you agree with something." Raven says throwing his arms in the air. "Now help me find a place so we aren't suspect."

Reese pouts and agrees to help Raven.

Outside the Gygolous Hall

"Damn kids and their damn parties." The electrician complains while fixing the wires outside. "I don't know why I even agreed to take this job."

Inside the Gygolous Hall

The lights are finally restored, giving everyone inside a sense of relief.

"Great, the lights are back on." Fiona says, loosing her grip on Van.

"Good, it's not what I was thinking." Van sighs in relief. Fiona turns to him.

"What were you thinking?" Fiona inquires.

"Oh nothing." Van smiles to her. "Let's continue out journey to the Video store."

Fiona smiles, taking a hold of Van's right hand.

"Let's." Fiona agrees.

(They were going there right?)

The Little Shoppe

Irvine and Moonbay are still....browsing.

Moonbay picks up a video and looks it over.

"Not my cup of tea or my flavor of cake." Moonbay says dropping the tape back in the stack. Irvine has found something and brings it over to Moonbay.

"What do you think?" Irvine asks showing the outfit to her. Moonbay gains a disgusted look.

"I don't." Moonbay speaks in disapproval.

"You don't what?" Irvine asks confused.

"I don't think anything about it, because I don't like it." Moonbay spits to Irvine, in a loud tone.

"Come on Moon, you have to like something in here." Irvine urges. "It's not all bad."

"I don't, well not everything, but if something comes to mind, I'll let you know." Moonbay say turning from Irvine's gaze.

"So what do you think?" Irvine asks again, holding the outfit to her again.

Moonbay gives him a disgusted look and walks away to another part of the Shoppe.

"What?" Irvine calls after her. "I think it's your size."

Campus Library

Sitting on the stairs of the Campus Library, sits one loner, who seems to not be all together. (I had to put this, sorry)

"Everything, EVERYTHING, I worked so hard to built, is all gone because of him, because of Fligheit." Thomas fusses to himself, with tension building inside him. "Everything I ever had, was taken away because of his existence." (why does he blame Van for him being a loser?)

Thomas continues to complain about his problems, not noticing Van and Fiona walking pass the library, but hearing their voices makes him look up.

"Is the video store this way or that way?" Fiona's distant voice asks.

"I'm sure it's this way." Van's distant voice answers her.

Thomas keeps his eyes locked on them.

"The only way to get back everything I had, is to eliminate the F factor." Thomas hisses continuing to watch them.

Gygolous Hall

The vice chancellor and her assistant has come to the Gygolous hall, in search of the source of the outage and lay down a few rules. All the girls are lined up outside of their rooms so the assistant can check the rooms for any high voltage appliances.

"It has been brought to my attention that a power outage has occurred in this hall earlier today." The chancellor begins talking. "Need I remind all of you that you are no longer at home and you will be living under one roof."

Reese sighs and rolls her eyes.

"For you first timers, the only thing you need to know is, you will be sharing every resource of this campus with others and no longer will be having everything to yourselves." The chancellor continues talking. "Now for you returning students and students who are about to graduate, you already know this, so disregard this message."

The assistant goes into Reese's room to investigate any possible faulty wiring. While investigating the faulty wiring, the smell of smoke hovers by the closet, catching the nose of the assistant. The assistant is reared to the closet and opens it and upon looking in, the assistant spots the fried radio and pulls it out of the closet.

"I found something." The assistant calls out from the room. The chancellor steps inside the room, from out in the hall.

"What did you discover?" The chancellor asks looking to where the assistant is pulling out of the closet.

"It appears to be a radio." The assistant speaks up, looking it over. "And it looks like it blew a fuse."

The chancellor steps back inside the hall and looks Reese's direction.

"Is this your room?" The chancellor asks in a calm tone.

Reese nods with a nervous smile.

"What is a fried radio doing in your room?" The chancellor inquires.

"Well I was listening to it and I didn't think it was going to blow the lights out." Reese begins explaining. "Please don't fine me."

The chancellor sighs and writes something down on her clipboard.

"I will let you off with a warning this time, but next time, you will be fined." The chancellor says to Reese. "Everyone go back to your rooms."

"Thanks Ma'am." Reese says with a smile and happy tears. (Reese is happy, whoa....)

The assistant hauls the fried radio out of the room and down the hall for it to be disposed of. Reese runs in her room and to the closet. Opening the left side door, she looks in.

"Raven?" Reese asks. "You still in here?"

"Where else am I going to be?" Raven asks stepping out of the closet. "I had to spend 15 minutes in here with that radio and it stinks."

"Well they know it was us, but we weren't fined." Reese says happily. "If my parents found out I got a 1,000 dollar fine, they would make me pay it off."

"Well be thankful for that." Raven says to her, going over to the bed.

"So now what?" Reese inquires.

"Don't know, whatever you wan to do I guess." Rave answers her.

Reese sighs.

Campus Video store

Van and Fiona are still searching the video archives for a movie they both like, but unbenoticed to them, they are not alone in there. Someone has a movie of their own they want to watch and that is, watching the demise of another.

A/N: Ok chapter 6 done and sorry it took so long to do. No ideas until now. Got a little help with this one. I am full time now at the University so these updates will be slow, but they will be posted. No flames and sorry this chapter was so boring and focused around Raven and Reese mainly. I know they were a bit OOC, but come on, someone has to be. Well without further a due, please review.

Thanks.


End file.
